character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya Houraisan
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Kaguya Houraisan (蓬莱山　輝夜 Houraisan Kaguya) is the main antagonist of Imperishable Night. She was once a princess of the Lunarians and Eientei, a race of people living on the Moon. Due to illegally creating the Hourai Elixir with Eirin Yagokoro, they ended up living on Earth and what would eventually be Gensokyo. There, she dwelt among the humans and eventually grew to love her new home. Her beauty attracted many suitors, but she refused to marry any of them if they failed to accomplish one of her Five Impossible Requests. Eventually, when the Lunarians forgave her and attempted to retrieve her, she rejected Lunarian society in favor of Earth and escaped with Eirin to the hidden mansion of Eientei. Power and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Kaguya Houraisan Age: More than likely 1300 years old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Lunarian, Former Lunarian Princess, Hourai Immortal, The Criminal of Eternal and Instantaneous Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Flight, Timeline Creation (Via Hax.), Temporal Teleportation (Controls "Eternity" and "Instantaneous", allowing her to spend "time the same as others'" and "time different from others'" simultaneously.), Stagnation (Controls eternity and instant, allowing her to pause all into unchanging eternity.), Present Manipulation (Via manipulation of the instantaneous.), Time Manipulation, Danmaku, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 9), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immutability (In Kaguya's profile, it's stated that she can deny any change as she can create a perpetual world, her power is heavily involved in the creation of Hourai Elixir, thus the consumers should have the resistance to any manipulation too.), Reforming, Parachronal Cognition, Constancy Inducement, Immunity to Disease Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Achieves this through her power over eternity.), Accelerated Probability, Life and Death Manipulation (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Low Multiversal+ Level (Manipulates the instantaneous claims to be able to make multiple parallel histories. She can also have several parallel timelines.) Speed: Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, Planetary with Eternity (Broke the eternal night in Imperishable Night, which stopped the Moon from setting.), further with Instant (Seemingly exists within and perceives multiple timelines at once.) Intelligence: Above Average (Due to being around with a genius as both her teacher and servant.) Weaknesses: Considered to be quite lazy and can still feel the pain albeit able to regenerate from the damage suffered. Others Standard Equipment: * The 5 Impossible Requests: ** The Buddha's stone begging bowl. ** A jeweled branch of Hourai. ** The legendary robe of the fire-rat of China. ** A colored jewel from a dragon's neck. ** A legendary Cowrie treasure. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Manipulation of Eternity': Able to apply eternity onto other people and objects, trapping them in a state of immutability. Things that possess eternity reject all change; they can't change and cannot be interacted with or affected by outside forces. The exact application of this power varies on the scale and on what it is applied to. It has shown the ability, for example, to stop the growth of plants, stopping the movement of objects such as flowing water or preventing an object from being broken by outside sources. She has also managed to apply "eternity" on a specific situation, such as the lack of history of Eientei. By doing so, she prevented anything from significantly changing there, alongside preventing any "history" of happening to it, which made it impossible for anyone from the outside to find or interact with the place. This spell had lasted years before Kaguya manually undid it. *'Manipulation of the Instantaneous': Through manipulation of the instantaneous, She's apparently able to perceive and exist within different timelines, and she can manipulate the instantaneous so that things can happen in a literal instant. Watatsuki no Toyohime described the "instant" (also known as "Femto") as being what makes up time, the smallest unit of time measurable. She used it to compare it to the "Femto Ropes" she used on Yukari, being ropes made out of infinitely small strings all tied on themselves, making them unbreakable. This implies that an "instant" is also infinitely small. Kaguya able to use said "instants" to construct the "Endless Corridor" by infinitely linking small gaps of space-time together, effectively creating an infinite corridor. Spell Cards *'Divine Treasure - Salamander Shield': Can uses her fire rat robe to create a flaming barrier around herself, defending her from attack while burning all those who attempt to make contact with her. *'Impossible Request: Bullet Branch of Hourai - Rainbow Danmaku': Can creates a point in front of her that admits a barrage of small rainbow danmaku. To make it harder to dodge, she sends out larger danmaku in a circle around her. The bullets coming from the circle become less organized and more plentiful as the attack progresses, making it harder to dodge. *'End of Imperishable Night - Morning Mist': Can sends a barrage of projectiles, including knives, butterflies, orbs of energy, and other forms of danmaku in all directions. The spell becomes more plentiful and harder to dodge as the attack progresses from start to finish. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Lunar Capital Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators